And then there was you
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Nico siempre se ha sentido desplazado, como si la tierra no fuera un lugar para él. Pero cuando está con Rachel no siente eso, no. -Oneshoot, Nico/Rachel. Para KissWithAFist. Spoilers The Last Olympian.


**Título:** And then there was you

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Pairing: **Nico/Rachel

**Disclaimer: **Si Nico y Rachel fueran míos los hubiera hecho canon, todo el mundo lo sabe (?). Pero no, pertenecen a Rick Riordan :D. El pedacito ese al comienzo es de «Into the blue» de Cain's Offering.

**Summary: **Nico siempre se ha sentido desplazado, como si la tierra no fuera un lugar para él. Pero cuando está con Rachel no siente eso, no. -Oneshoot, Nico/Rachel. Para KissWithAFist. Spoilers The Last Olympian.

**Nota**: Para Meli, KissWithAFist, porque es su cumpleaaaaños y ama a Nico casi tanto como yo a Luke (?):D. Intenté centrarme sólo en Nico, Meli, pero es que con Rachel es tan amor que cuando menos lo pensé, ya la había incluído a ella *Deditos*. Ojalá te guste, ily :3.

**Nota2:** Muchas gracias a Misscaotic por darle una revisada cuando estaba incompleto todavía y a Estrella'Black por betearlo cuando lo terminé :D.

* * *

-

«I traveled so far defying the dawn, just to see where this road leads.  
My foolish hunt, unbroken, unscarred, was whole  
...and then there was _you_.»

-

**I.-**

La conoció por primera vez cuando el mundo estaba cayéndose —literalmente— en pedazos, en medio de una calle casi del todo desierta (si no contamos a las personas que se encontraban tiradas en ella, dormidas por Morpheus en persona), mientras ella corría hacia el pegaso negro de Percy y emprendía el vuelo hacia Half-Blood camp (como supo él después), sin importarle nada más.

Nico pensó que estaba loca y que era valiente.

(Y bonita, pero él jura no recordar esa parte).

-

**II.-**

Cuando la vio por segunda vez se puede decir que conversaron un poco, después de que ella se convirtiera en la nueva Oráculo y antes de que Percy y Annabeth al fin reconocieran sus sentimientos (de los cuales Nico no se había percatado en absoluto).

Ella se presentó, diciendo firmemente «Soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare» mientras le sonreía amistosamente. Y él sólo atinó a balbucear «Nico» mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza. En ese entonces él se dijo que lo hizo de esa manera porque no le gustaba tratar con la gente, después de todo, era hijo de Hades, Dios del Inframundo; pero meses después cayó en cuenta de que no, no fue (del todo) por eso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, totalmente normal para Nico y ajeno a Rachel.

«Deberíamos ir a dar un pase» Propusó con convicción, con entusiasmo, como si fuera lo mejor que podrían hacer. Nico, de alguna manera, supo que estaba emocionada por ver cómo eran las cosas en el campamento, de seguro Percy le había contado todo y ella deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Él sonrió —sin darse cuenta— ante las palabras de Rachel y asintió.

(Se sonrojó cuando ella comenzó a caminar más cerca de lo acostumbrado a él, pero él nunca aceptará eso)

-

**III.-**

Convivió aún más con ella en las últimas dos semanas del campamento.

Rachel fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en alguien en quien Nico podía confiar (cosa que no pasaba a menudo) y con quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Él está seguro de que en esos días sonrió más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Hablaban de muchas cosas —o más bien; Rachel hablaba y él asentía y hacía comentarios ocasionales—. Pero a Nico eso no le molestaba para nada. De hecho, se sentía cómodo así. Porque para él era fácil estar con ella, incluso volvía a sentirse como cuando Bianca estaba viva, sentía que podía mostrarse feliz sin remordimiento alguno.

Caminaban juntos generalmente y aunque Nico se sentaba solo en la nueva mesa de Hades, Rachel a veces se escapaba de Chiron para hacerle compañía.

(Su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que ella se acercaba y él no podía dar una explicación a eso).

-

**IV.-**

Había veces en las que Rachel no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Nico cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. Porque a ella le gusta, lo tenía claro desde que se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudaban cuando él se acercaba y que sonreía tontamente (sonrojándose, incluso) cuando él decía su nombre; y Rachel cree (haciéndo enfásis en la palabra, porque está bien que sea la nueva Oráculo, pero definitivamente no lo sabe a ciencia cierta) que a Nico también le gusta. O al menos, eso le gusta pensar.

Ella habla, habla, habla. Por una parte porque siempre ha sido así, pero también lo hace porque está nerviosa, mucho; siempre. Porque cree que dirá algo que no debe, que hará un comentario fuera de lugar y él dejará de hablarle o algo parecido (aunque sabe que no es posible que él se aleje, porque él no es así, pero ella, aceptémoslo es un poco paranóica cuando está nerviosa).

(Aunque silenciosamente se propone hacer algo, o decírselo ella misma, porque está un poco harta de esperar)

-

**V.-**

Ella lo besó, sin razón aparente. Simplemente volteó hacia él y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos; sólamente un roce. Y después se alejó tan rápido como se acercó.

Un «Me gustas, Nico» murmuró. Y la sonrisa maliciosa y apenada en su cara no escondió.

Nico nunca creyó poder escuchar esas palabras venir de ella y jamás se imaginó que se sentiría _tan_ bien.

Él sonrió, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y moviéndose graciosamente de atrás para adelante. Rachel creyó que se burlaría de ella, que diría «¿Eh?» o «Tú a mí no» o algo por el estilo (ella nunca había sido pesimista, pero en ese momento prácticamente no era ella misma del todo). Estaba a punto de retractarse, de correr de allí o insultarlo hasta que se cansara, pero él abrió la boca y dijo, quedito, como no queriendo admitirlo «Tú a mí también».

Y Rachel se quedó de piedra.

Después fue un simple «Oh» y luego su cara se puso completamente roja. Su boca formó una perfecta «O» y sus manos colgaron lánguidamente a cada lado, antes de echarlas al cuello de Nico y besarlo nuevamente, con ganas renovadas, con la risa en la punta de la lengua y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho.

El cerebro de Nico parecía querer explotar (o derretirse, que se le antojaba más probable); porque estaba feliz, demasiado para ser él. Porque creyó que después de la muerte de su hermana nada podría volver a ser bueno, que iba a estar solo siempre.

Pero ahí estaba ella.

(Sólo que fue difícil para Nico darse cuenta de eso).


End file.
